


Lust

by OkiBaka



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forest Sex, Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top!Leo, aggressive leo, bottom!takumi, sorta angry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkiBaka/pseuds/OkiBaka
Summary: Leo and Takumi get it on in the forest.





	Lust

"M-mnah-" Takumi gasped, shoving Leo away from his kiss-swollen lips, breathless. "L-Leo, what do you think you're doing?" 

Cheeks red and heart pounding, Takumi covered his mouth to keep the other from captivating them once again. Growling angrily, Leo pulled back, frustration shined brightly in his eyes. He had dragged Takumi off the path, separating them from their group, hand placed firmly over the other's soft lips before switching his hand with his lips.

Leo's eyes were dilated with desire and want. 

"Please, Leo- The other's have surely noticed our absence- we'll get cau-"

"Shut up." Leo tugged Takumi's head back forcefully by his hair, pressing his lips against Takumi's once more. 

Takumi struggled weakly, grunting at the pain tearing at his scalp. Suddenly, Leo ground their groins together, a startled gasp escaped Takumi, allowing Leo to dance their tongues.

"Hn.. Hah... Ah- Leo-" Takumi gasped, his body reacting. Desire now overwhelming his own body. Now pressed roughly against the trunk of a tree, Takumi's body moved with Leo's. His eyes were closed, absorbed in the pleasure. 

"Your moans are adorable, my lovely prince..." Leo purred, trailing kisses along Takumi's jaw, and onto his neck. "I could take you right here and now..." 

"L-leo... but the others..." he moaned breathlessly, half-lidded eyes showing doubt and worry. He shivered as Leo's cold fingers began to undress him, a small squeak erupted from his mouth- which he quickly covered.

Chuckling, Leo took one of Takumi's pink nipples into his mouth. He rolled the nub along his tongue, suckling at the sensitive flesh. The trembling pleasure Takumi received pleased Leo, his lower abdomen ached in response. "Fear not, my love. I made sure to let someone know we would be on a.... "walk"." Takumi sighed in relief before a shock of pain shot through him as Leo bit his nipple. 

"Ah! O-OUch Leo-- OW!" Takumi cried, swatting at Leo's head in protest. The dark prince, however, laughed. Soothing the mark with his tongue. 

"Shall I pleasure you more? Shall I?" Leo chided cheeks as red as his ears. Without waiting for a response, Leo tugged Takumi's member out from its confines. "Wow... look how wet you are... You really want me, don't you."

Growling, Takumi grasped the others head and forced his mouth onto his member. Leo gagged- the sudden force catching him off guard. Quickly adapting, he matched the forceful thrusts Takumi set as his rhythm, suckling his lover's length. It wasn't long before Takumi released his load, making sure Leo was deep throated. Once every drop was swallowed, he released Leo, sinking to his knees in his afterglow. 

"Ah ah. We're not done yet, prince." Leo croaked, rubbing his sore jaw. Pulling the dazed Takumi's ankles toward him, Leo positioned his shaft at Takumi's entrance. 

"Wh- wait you haven't prepa- AH!" Takumi seethed as Leo inserted himself, using only his precum as lube. Once he was completely in, he waited for Takumi to adjust to the size. Tears streamed from the Hoshidan prince's eyes, his nails digging deep into Leo's neck as he adjusted around the pain. "Y.... You ass... You didn't... ah.. Ahn... prepare me....." He gasped, his body quivering as pleasure began to override the pain. 

Leo nipped his lover's neck in return, pulling out, and thrusting back in. He knew Takumi's body well enough to hit his sweet spot right on. The loud moan he received encouraged him to quicken his pace. The two shamelessly moaned each other's names, filling the forest with sounds of their love-making. With one final thrust, Leo came inside Takumi. He rode out his orgasm, pulling out once he was completely soft. 

Laying the exhausted Takumi into the grass, he kissed his tear stained cheeks. "We should do this more often, should we not?" Leo smirked after a calloused hand slapped his cheek.

"No. We are never doing this again, you sick fuck." Takumi groaned, unable to move as he glared up at the baby-blue sky above them.


End file.
